vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest 2012
Description Today, Easter Day is one of the most important days for Christian peoples worldwide. The icons associated with Easter include the Easter lily, rabbits or hares, and one of the most ancient symbols of Easter, the egg! The egg symbolizes such basic elements of life as food and medicine as well as more esoteric elements such as magic and omen. The egg is also a worldwide icon of Easter. On today's quest, let's take a look at the history of Easter Eggs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of an Plush Sheep - Purple Easter Flowers with Bunny Ears, or an Plush Sheep - Blue Easter Stripes with Bunny Ears! Prizes Questions 1. In ancient times, eggs were associated with the rebirth of life in spring and symbolized life. Over time, eggs have been given as gifts, used in games, dyed, painted and decorated. The colors of Easter eggs were originally meant to symbolize the colors of sunlight in spring. What traditional game utilizes eggs and is played at Easter time? * Easter Egg Roll * Easter Egg bowling * Easter Egg Matching Game * Hard boiled Easter Egg eating contest 2. The tradition of the White House Easter Egg Roll started in 1878 when President Hayes officially opened the grounds of the White house to children from the local area to roll eggs. Go to Outside Mister Ned's Stable in Western Age and say: "Spring has sprung!" 3. Coloring and giving eggs at Easter time is traditional. People dyed the eggs and etched them with designs. In some cultures, they were exchanged by romantic admirers in a similar manner to Valentines. In Medieval times, wealthy people gave their decorated eggs to their servants. What did ancient people use to dye their eggs? * Crayons * Dyes made from plants and other natural substances * Food coloring and vinegar * Indelible markers 4. After the beginning of Christianity, the egg began to symbolize the rebirth of mankind. Christians associated it with the tomb from which Christ rose. Go to the English Countryside through Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "Everything is blooming!" 5. Some old Polish legends tell of the origin of brightly colored Easter eggs. These legends blend Christian beliefs with folklore and myth. One legend relates that the Easter eggs became spotted with bright colors when the Virgin Mary shed tears upon the eggs. Another legend tells of Mary Magdalene finding that the white eggs she was carrying had been miraculously transformed. How had they been changed? * They became hard boiled * They turned into butterflies and flew away * They were turned into a rainbow of colors * They were turned into gold 6. In the Middle Ages in England, decorating and coloring eggs for Easter was traditional. As evidence of this practice, King Edward I's household accounts for 1290, record an expense of eighteen pence for "four hundred and fifty eggs to be gold-leafed and colored for Easter gifts." Go to the Undersea Window in Australia and say: "Golden eggs!" 7. In Russia, the eggs exchanged by the nobility were elaborately embellished with gold and silver, and decorated with enamel, gems and tiny portraits or paintings. The Easter eggs commissioned by the Czar, Alexander III, for his wife, the Empress Maria Feodorovna were particularly outstanding. What leading Russian Jeweler did the Czar commission to make the special eggs? * J. Pauzie * Charles Lewis Tiffany * Louis Cartier * Peter Carl Fabergé 8. In 1883 the Czar began commissioning an egg from Fabergé every year, which became a tradition. The first Fabergé egg was an egg within an egg, made with an exterior shell of platinum which had been enameled white. This shell opened to reveal a smaller gold egg which when opened contained a golden chicken, and a gem encrusted replica of the Imperial crown. Go to Outback Four in Australia and say: "The amazing egg!" 9. The folk traditions of a number of Slavic countries have made Easter eggs a form of art. One of the decorating techniques called Pysanka was created in the Ukraine for making brightly colored eggs. This multi-step process can produce very elaborately and intricately decorated eggs. What is the critical element in this decorating technique? * Wire * Shards of glass * Wax * Charcoal 10. The tradition of Easter baskets and hiding eggs was brought to the New World by German immigrants in the late 1800's. German children discovered hidden Easter eggs in baskets and in their shoes. Go to the Garden, outside of your Living Room, and say: "Happy Easter!" 11. Congratulations! You have successfully reached the end of the VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest 2012! To finish your quest and claim your prizes, choose your Easter Plush Sheep Blue or Purple! * Plush Sheep Blue * Plush Sheep Purple Answers 1. Easter Egg Roll 2. Go to Outside the Livery Stable in Western Age and say: "Spring has sprung!" 3. Dyes made from plants and other natural substances 4. Go to the English Countryside - I through Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "Everything is blooming! 5. They were turned into a rainbow of colors 6. Go to the Underwater Observatory in Australia and say: "Golden eggs!" 7. Peter Carl Fabergé 8. Go to Australian Outback IV in Australia and say: "The amazing egg!" 9. Wax 10. Go to The Garden, outside of your Living Room, and say: "Happy Easter!" 11. Your choice of Plush Sheep - Purple Easter Flowers with Bunny Ears or Plush Sheep - Blue Easter Stripes with Bunny Ears Category:Quests